chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Moguls
The Chuckle Brothers turn a bingo house back into a cinema that it formerly was. Plot Paul and Barry drop by Harry Housey's Bingo Drome a former cinema now turned into a bingo house. Barry asks why movies are no longer shown, Paul says due to small audiences and expensive equipment it had to be turned into bingo instead. While Harry's on holiday Dan The Van asked the Chucks to look after his bingo house. Barry finds the bingo machine and Paul shows him how to use it, while Paul turns it on Barry breaks a bit off and doesn't tell Paul, when Paul starts it all the balls go everywhere, Paul tells Barry to pick them all up while he looks in the projector room. Paul decides they should make the bingo house a cinema again, Paul has the "brilliant" idea of splicing loads of films together. Barry is putting all the balls back into the machine but is 3 balls short and instead uses eggs with felt tiped numbers on them. Meanwhile Paul is in the making of a film entitled "Godzilla Meets Rocky IV At The Temple Of Doom" and goes off to get it developed. While messing with the curtains, they get stuck, and Barry gets a pole and tries to get it unchaught, but he ends up making a hole in the screen. Paul comes back and is ready to show the film but while watching notices something wrong, the hole Barry made with a bandage over it, he tries to get the bandage off but trips and ends up making the hole even bigger. Barry explains to Paul that the film was playing backwards (as Barry puts it: "Godzilla was sucking fire and Rocky IV was punching himself"). Paul decides that he should just leave the bingo house as it is. With that said, Paul suggests a game of bingo to Barry, they start up the bingo machine but the balls go everywhere like last time. Two of the eggs fall on Paul's head and the other one falls on Barry's. The two laugh about it as the curtain closes, thus ending Series 4 of ChuckleVision. Trivia/Goofs *The cinema was turned into a bingo house, yet in the lobby and hallways, there are still movie posters up all over. *A stand-up poster for Robin Hood: Prince of Theives can be seen in the lobby. *Paul mentions the film Avalanche. He could either be on about the 1978 film that recived negative reception or just a made up film for laughs. *﻿Paul says he isn't a fan of Steven Spielberg, yet he uses his film Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom in his mashed up movie. *Paul's film is the movies Godzilla from 1954, Rocky IV from 1985, and Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom from 1984 all spliced together to make a new film.﻿ *Paul couldn't spell in Cafe Chuckles so he can spell flawlessly here? Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle